The Amanda Show
The Amanda Show was a show on Nickelodeon which debuted in 1999 as a spinoff of All That. It mainly starred Amanda Bynes. The show became even more popular in 2002 when All That introduced its new cast. Sadly, 2002 was the Amanda Show's final season. Sketches * Commercial- Each episode began with an advertisement for an absurd product * Judge Trudy- a parody of popular courtroom show Judge Judy. The show involved kids suing their parents for such things as "doing their homework" or "cleaning their room". Trudy would always find in favor of the kid and sentence the parents to a ridiculous punishment. At the end, she would say "Court dismissed! Bring in the dancin' lobstas!", which resulted in people wearing lobster costumes entering the courtroom and dancing. * When _____ Attack- a parody of When Animals Attack, it involved incidents where random things would attack people in ridiculous ways. They would always have a witness hotline at the end with numbers such as 1-800-I-JUST-SAW-CHEERLEADERS-ATTACK-SOMEONE-AND-NOW-I'M-CALLING-THIS-NUMBER-TO-REPORT-WHAT-I-SAW * Stranded- a parody of Survivor, but with ridiculous locations such as Oklahoma and featuring characters from other sketches * So You Want to Win Five Dollars- a parody of Who Wants to be a Millionaire, but with ridiculously easy questions and the grand prize being five dollars * Blockblister- a parody of video rental store Blockbuster. The store was run by a foreign family who would provide poor imitations of popular films as "replacements" of the real films and with altered titles (e.g. Austin Powders instead of Austin Powers). When they are told it's clearly not the right movie, they reply "Is better! Much better!". * Mr. Oldman- a man who is always getting crank calls and rambles on about random stuff when he realizes he's been pranked. He also yells "You have the wrong number!". * Penelope Taynt- A girl desperate to get Amanda's autograph because she is "Amanda's number one fan, please". She is always saying "please" after every sentence because she was told as a kid she would get what she wanted if she said "please". She had her very own website: amandaplease.com. She is played by Amanda Bynes. She once "disguised" herself as Amanda, only to blow her cover by ending her sentences with "please". Her website is now a deadlink. * Totally Kyle- a surfer dude type who always tells weird stories. Played by Drake Bell, who went on to star in Drake and Josh * Amanda's Jacuzzi- featured Amanda hosting a talk-show in a jacuzzi where she speaks to various famous guests such as Elvis Presley, Queen Elizabeth II, and Santa Claus. She asks two simple straight forward questions and then ends with one ridiculous question which the guest is surprised or unable to answer. She then asks if they would like a plate of spaghetti * Moody's Point- a parody of Caitlin's Way and other teen dramas or soaps * Hillbilly Moment- two hillbillies who do knock-knock jokes that usually went like this: ** Lula: Uh, hey! Knock knock! ** Enos: Who's there? ** Lula: {random object} ** Enos: {random object} who? ** Lula: I'm'na hit you in the head with a {random object}. ** Enos: Uh-heh-heh...huh? ** {Lula hits him with the object} ** Enos: Uh-that's a good'n. ** Lula: Yup! * The Klutzes- a show about a family of klutzes. Whenever they experienced their misfortunes, they would always say "Not a problem!". * Tony Pajamas- a New York mobster type such as those on the Sopranos whose name is pronounced puh-JAW-mas. * The Girls Room- a teen girl talk show from a girls restroom. The hosts are Amber, who always reminds you that she is popular, Sheila, a mean girl who always greets people with swirlies, Tammy, an "exchange student" from Tennessee, and Debbie, an extremely stupid girl who really likes eggs. * Thad & Melody- a singing duo and parody of Chad & Jeremy who would perform songs inappropriate for the moment at hand * Mr. Gullible- an extremely gullible substitute teacher who would always be tricked into doing increasingly absurd things. * Stop motion Amanda- at various points in the show there would be segments featuring a stop motion version of Amanda DVD The show is available on DVD iTunes The show is available on iTunes in collections of five random episodes Controversy * Austin Powers would not be a suitable film for children as it was rated PG-13 due to its sexual content and might even have been pushing R. Thus it is inappropriate that it was mentioned on a TV show targeted at kids. * One episode of The Girls Room took place in "the boys room", with Debbie mistaking a urinal for a "waterfall machine". * Sheila greets people with swirlies, a dangerous prank as it can lead to drowning. * On "When Bradys Attack", the Brady Bunch attack a Chinese restaurant owner who yells about how his precious "mushu" has been destroyed. Trivia * Jacuzzi is actually a brand of hot tubs whose name has become a genericized trademark for such products * The Brady Bunch was once a recurring show on Nick at Nite See Also * All That * Roundhouse Category:Sketch Comedies